The Wedding
by darkblueangel88
Summary: Sequel to The Question. There will be a shocker, but more details will be revealed as the story continues. Sorry I like for my readers to have some supense.
1. Chapter 1

The Wedding

by: DarkblueAngel88

* * *

Second days 

Minute month

* * *

I do not own ReBoot, there I said it your happy now.

* * *

It had been exactly a minute after Matrix and AndrAIa were engaged. Dot had been busy running the wedding and also being She had made AndrAIa promise that she wouldn't do 'it' with Matrix until their wedding night. Matrix wasn't very happy at this. Now that the wedding was only 2 seconds away and now tensions were rising in Dot's Diner. Matrix and Bob were sitting across from each other and Ray was resting at the bar. 

"Man, can you believe that in two more seconds, your goin' to be a married man?" asked Ray.

"Yeah, I know." Said Matrix, sounding a little unsteady.

"So what do you want to do for your bachelor party?" asked Bob, smirking.

"Actually, I haven't thought of it yet," started Matrix, "frankly, you guys can decide it doesn't bother me what we do."

"Are you serious, Mate!" exclaimed Ray, standing up, and walked over to the table. "The girls are going out and their going to be enjoying themselves." He looked at Matrix with a grin on his face, "And do you really want to spend your last night as a free man doing nothing."

"Your right Ray, we need to do something." said Bob, putting his hands on the table.

"Well you're the best man, you decide what we should do." Said Matrix with a smirk. Dot, AndrAIa, and Mouse entered the Diner, all looking amused.

"Hey Sparky." AndrAIa said as she sat next to Matrix and kissed him long on the lips.

Dot raised her eyebrow, "You promised." She muttered under her breath as Bob rested his arm over her shoulder. They broke away Matrix giving his sister a look.

"Come on Dot, give them a break," started Mouse, "they've been good." AndrAIa smiled at Mouse, as Matrix put his arm around her waist. Dot shoots Matrix a look, he growls as he removed his arm on AndrAIa's shoulder.

"Happy now?" asked Matrix wisely. AndrAIa nudges him in his side, as Dot gave him another look.

"Anyway where were you guys?" said Bob, trying to change the subject.

"We were looking for vacation spots for their honeymoon." Said Mouse, winking at AndrAIa and Matrix.

"Did you find anything?" asked Matrix.

"Yeah, we did," started AndrAIa, "it's this nice place, right on the beach and it's right outside of the system."

"That sounds nice." Said Matrix, as he rubbed AndrAIa's shoulder, brining her closer. She smiles at Matrix as he kisses her softly on the lips.

"Come on, let's leave these two lovebirds alone." Said Mouse as she motioned Ray, Bob, and Dot out of the door.

"Oh, before I forget, you'll be coming by 1200 tomorrow, right?" asked Dot.

"Yeah Dot, I'll be here by 1200." Replied AndrAIa. Dot smiled, nodded and left with the rest of them.

"Why are you meeting Dot tomorrow?" asked Matrix.

"Well…" started AndrAIa. "You do know that Dot's been making me do all these things before the wedding, right."

"Right, go on." Pushed Matrix.

"And, well one of those things is that for one full second before the wedding we can't see each other." Said AndrAIa, trying to force a smile.

"What am I going to do tomorrow, I wanted to spend the day with you." Said Matrix frowning.

"I know Enzo, I wanted to be with you tomorrow too." Said AndrAIa, "but you know how Dot is." She kissed Matrix on the lips, then stroking his cheek. "And besides, it's only one second, how bad can it be?"

"Yeah, I guess your right." Sighed Matrix. "Come on lets go home." AndrAIa moved out of the booth and Matrix followed. As they walked out the door Matrix asked again, "So what am I do tomorrow?"

Bob and Dot decided that they would go for a walk at Floating Point Park, after Mouse and Ray said that they had 'other' plans.

"User it's a beautiful day." Said Bob, resting his arm around Dot's shoulder.

"Mmm hmm, I hope it's like this the day of the wedding." Said Dot.

"You know you really been working hard on the wedding." Said Bob.

"I know I have but I want everything to be perfect for Enzo and AndrAIa." Replied Dot.

"Well there's only two more seconds to go, plus I have to plan a bachelor party." Said Bob.

Dot looks at him questionably and asked, "What are you planning?"

"O you know the usual, playing pool, having a few drinks, and maybe a striper." Said Bob, with his voice getting lower as he talked.

"WHAT!" yelled Dot, she looked at Bob shocked.

"It was a joke, a joke." He looked at Dot with his puppy brown eyes and said, "you know I wouldn't do anything like that."

"Because you're a married man." Said Dot holding Bob's hand showing a ring.

"Yeah, that's part of the reason," said Bob with a smirk, "and the fact that little Enzo's going to be with us."

"That's right so you can't." said Dot, smiling to herself.

"Why don't you trust me?" asked Bob.

"It's not you I don't trust." said Dot.

"Well then who don't you trust?"

Dot muttered something that Bob couldn't quite hear. "What did you say?"

"I said, Ray," said Dot. Bob could understand Dot's reason why she didn't trust Ray. None of them knew him as well and from what Matrix had told Bob about Ray flirting with AndrAIa, he didn't seem to understand the concept of being in a relationship means no one else can get involved. "But I have to admit, Mouse does seem to have a positive affect on him." smirked Dot and made Bob laugh.

"Well then there shouldn't be anything to worry about." Bob wrapped his arms around Dot and gave her a light kiss on the lips.

"Yeah your right."

"Of course I am."

Dot poked him in the ribs makingBob flinch. "Don't let it go to your head, come on break times over, lets get back to the Principle's Office."

* * *

thats chapter one people hoped you liked it.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Here's chapter two. Hope you enjoyed chapter one.

* * *

Back in their apartment, AndrAIa was packing her things for the next second and for their honeymoon. The apartment was pretty quite considering that it was going to be their last night together as an unmarried couple. Until Matrix came into the room. He put his arms around AndrAIa's waist from behind and rested his head on her shoulder. She smiled and continued to fold her clothes. He sighed, she rolled her eyes and asked,

"What's wrong?"

"I don't want you to leave." Said Matrix, in a childish voice.

"Enzo, it's only going to be for one second," she loosened his hold a little so she could turn to face him, "will you miss me that much?" she asked.

He put his forehead against hers and said with a smirk, "What do you think?"

AndrAIa giggled to herself and said, "The mighty Matrix, the fearless Renegade, can't keep himself occupied for one second." She raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not mighty when theirs no one to protect." Matrix whispered in AndrAIa's ear.

AndrAIa pushed him back and put her hands on her hips and said in a serious tone, "What are you saying, that I can't protect myself. Have you forgotten how many times I've saved your bitmap during the games and I AM a GAME SPRITE."

'_Crap, the last thing I want is to offend AndrAIa and get her mad at me and only two seconds away from the wedding._' Matrix thought to himself. "No, no I'm not saying that you can't defend yourself I was just saying…" He stopped in the middle of his sentence when he looked at AndrAIa snickering at him. "No what I meant to say is that you can't defend yourself…" AndrAIa stopped snickering and gave him a questionable look. "…from me." AndrAIa's eyes widened as Matrix went to grab AndrAIa but missed and AndrAIa darted towards the door and ran into the living room. Matrix ran up behind her and started tickling her. She tried to run but she got tangled with Matrix's feet and they both fell towards the floor. AndrAIa tried to squirm her way out from him but Matrix was straddled on top of her hips and continued tickling her. This was the only time when AndrAIa really screamed and begged him to stop.

"MATRIX STOP… HAHAHAHA… PLEASE STOP… HAHA… TICKLING MEE!" Screamed AndrAIa while trying to grab Matrix's hands, but he was too fast for her to keep up.

_(Previous to the tickle attack) _

Bob was asked by Dot to go and check up on Matrix and AndrAIa, which Bob thought was unnecessary. But Dot wasn't the head of the Principle's Office for nothing. She had her 'ways' of making Bob. '_She MUST had gotten some of those tips and moves from Mouse._' Thought Bob to himself as he walk down the hallway towards Matrix and AndrAIa's place. He stopped dead in his tracks when he heard a scream. '_AndrAIa?_' As he moved closer to the door he heard another scream

"STOP!" Screamed AndrAIa from inside the door. '_I guess it was a good thing that Dot sent me. AndrAIa's in trouble_.' Bob reached the door and put Glitch out towards the door.

"Glitch open." Ordered Bob. Glitch beeped and started accessing the lock on the door then the door swung open. There in the middle of the living room floor was Matrix on top of AndrAIa.

_(Right before Bob came in)_

AndrAIa was laughing so hard she didn't hear the noise outside the door. She had gotten one hold of Matrix's hand and was trying to grab the other one but he kept on poking her in different places so she couldn't keep up. Matrix was laughing at her attempts to grab his other hand, even when he could have broken his other hand free very easily. Then the door swung open right as Matrix was going to make another hand assault and there was Bob at the door. Matrix and AndrAIa looked dead at Bob with confusion with Bob looking at them with the same expression. Then Matrix looked at the way he was positioned on AndrAIa, trying the think of something to say.

"Ugh," was all Matrix could say.

"Bob what are you doing here?" asked AndrAIa while she made a motion to Matrix to get off of her.

"Ugh," Bob completely lost his train of thought and was still confused about what he just saw. But AndrAIa brought back his attention with the question. "Ugh Dot wanted me to stop by to make sure that everything was alright."

"User, I can't believe she made you check in on us," said Matrix while he stood up, "what does she think we were going to do."

Bob just coughed as Matrix helped AndrAIa up off the floor and AndrAIa gave Matrix a suggestive look. Then Matrix understood.

"Bob, what you thought wasn't happening, we were just goofing around." Said AndrAIa and elbowing Matrix to say something.

"Umm yeah we were just playing around. Not like that, like when we were little sprites." '_Woh, that really was what we were doing. We were having fun just like when we were little kids, there was no sexual thought involved. Well except when Bob came in and saw us._' Matrix thought to himself.

"Well I knew that you guys weren't up to trouble. Just keeping Dot happy, she's very good with making people do her dirty work." AndrAIa and Matrix laughed.

"That's why she's said AndrAIa.

"Now that my job is done and I can report that everything is ok, I think I'll go." Bob walked himself to the door and Matrix closed it on Bob's way out. After the door was closed AndrAIa started giggling. Matrix gave her a questioning look.

"I can only imagine what he thought when he barged in the door like that and seeing us the way we were." Matrix joined in the laughter.

"And the fact that we weren't doing anything bad, go figure." They laughed a bit more and Matrix said, "You know we haven't done anything like that since we were little sprites."

"I know, it felt nice," AndrAIa said and walked up to Matrix and put her arms around him, "just like this." Matrix put his arms around AndrAIa and rested his chin on top of her head. He smiled at how sweet her hair smelled and how warm her body was against his. "And to think we get to do this for the rest of our lives."

Matrix said, "I like that idea very much." AndrAIa turned around and faced Matrix.

"Just promise me one thing, don't get into trouble." Matrix smiled.

"I'll try I just can't promise for the rest of the guys." AndrAIa laughed. She grabbed Matrix's hand and led him towards the bedroom.

"Come on and help me finish packing."


End file.
